Fishing Buddies
by Amy494walker
Summary: Dean visits with Reid to try and relax after Bobby dies. Short Drabble. PG.


**Title: **Fishing Buddies**  
><strong>

**Rating: **PG-13/ K+

**Pairing:** Dean/Reid - Preslash**  
><strong>

**Summary: **Dean visits with Reid to try and relax after Bobby dies.**  
><strong>

**Prompt: **Dean and/or Sam (SPN)/Reid (CM); fishing trip.**  
><strong>

**A/N:** Now, I couldn't resist using this prompt as an excuse to write a sequel 'The Strength of Weakness'. I just couldn't do it :P Also, internet icecream for anyone who can spot the Stargate SG1 reference 3

* * *

><p>"I have to admit," Spencer said quietly, unwilling to disturb the tranquil setting they where currently enjoying, "I didn't expect to enjoy this so much."<p>

"Told'ya!" Dean smirked, sound in the knowledge that, ever since the first time they met when Spencer's ability to read him like a book had made him consider the man as a demon, Dean had gotten to know the young genius just as well, "You're always so busy trying to analyze everything, it never occurs to you to just shut your brain off for a little while."

Smiling, Spencer shook his head and replied, "Honestly, no it doesn't."

Dean, looked into that smiling face, illuminated by the golden evening sun, and tried not to pay any mind to the fluttering in his stomach. This was ridiculous, it was enough of a risk for Dean to keep seeing Spencer after there initial meeting at the beltway clean cops thing but to develop a crush? On a fed? That was just not okay.

Watching the other man as he adjusted his grip on the fishing rod in his hand and watched the gentle ripples in the lake with contentment, Dean thought about what Spencer had come to mean to him. He had, after the AA meeting, stopped by a cafe to grab some food for him and Sam. They had a lot to talk about that night and Dean had used snacks as an excuse for a breather. Sharing was still not something he was comfortable with.

As he was awaiting his order, he had turned to see Spencer, sitting there with a cup of coffee, flipping through a notebook and looking incredibly adorable with his hair all ruffled and unkempt. That thought should have been enough to caution Dean away from joining the fed in his cubicle, but he had never really done so well with self control.

He had sat with him for a good 20 minutes, discussing everything from Sam to Spencer's work with the FBI and had, at the end, exchanged numbers.

Ever since then Spencer had become sort of an unofficial sponsor and every time Dean was within a few hours drive from Virginia, or on the rare occasion that they crossed paths in another state, the two got together and enjoyed the simplicity of a casual friendship. Something both men where somewhat unaccustomed to.

Dean forced himself to look away from his fishing partner. No good could ever come from these feelings and Dean hating wasting energy on something that could never be.

"How are you doing?" Spencer asked after a few minutes.

Swallowing the lump in his throat that appeared whenever he thought about recent events, Dean answered honestly, as he always did (within reason) to Spencer.

"He's been like a father to me and he's gone. I'm … I'm dealing. It's Sam I'm worried about. Everything he's been through and now this." Shaking his head, Dean frowned. He didn't want this peaceful place to be tainted by that.

The man was relentless however, "Have you talked to Sam about this?" he asked even his tone reflected that he knew the answer.

Dean clenched his eyes shut and raised a hand to rub over them, this was just to raw right now.

"Sorry," Spencer said, voice full of remorse, "I always pick the worst times to.."

"No," Dean said, interrupting Spencer before he could get to far in the blame game. Not knowing what to say, Dean just huffed a chuckle and said, "I just don't wanna ruin this lovely view with all that crap. I don't get to relax much." and reaching out to nudge Spencer's shoulder, he added, "And I'm guessing you don't either."

Chuckling at the nudge and leaning closer to deliver his own, Spencer said, "I relax all the time."

"How?" Dean asked with mocking exaggeration.

"I," Spencer began before, rather amusingly, failing to find an answer. Smiling at how ridiculous he knew he sounded, he finally added, "I … read. And occasionally write. And there's always …. classical music." At Dean's 'Are you serious?' face, Spencer cried, "It's very relaxing!"

Laughing, Dean murmured, "Mmm, mm."

"Shut up." Mumbled the genius. Dean laughed again and let his head rest against the back of the deck chair, pleased to have the calm and easy atmosphere back.

They enjoyed the serenity for a few more minutes before Spencer spoke up once more,

"You know there are no fish in this lake, right?"

End.


End file.
